


i love you, please don't go

by flymetomanchester



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arguing, Crying, Fighting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetomanchester/pseuds/flymetomanchester
Summary: Phil's tired of the fighting and goes to leave.





	i love you, please don't go

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I love you, please don't go.

“No, Phil please,” Dan begged and chased through the hall after him. He tried grabbing Phil’s wrist to get him to look at him but Phil jerked away.

“I’m tired of this. I’m tired of you fucking snapping at me over everything! You don’t even act like you love me anymore. You haven’t in a long time.”

Dan sniffled and stared at him. The halls rang from the echos of their shouts and Dan was tired. He wasn’t sure how to fix this but all he knew was if they didn’t soon maybe there was no chance of reconciling them.

It had been months since they even had slept in the same bed. Dan didn’t blame Phil, but himself really. Once others started asking about their relationship there was a lot going through his head that he didn’t know how to deal with.

“I- I’m-“ 

“Don’t.” Phil cut Dan off. “Don’t say sorry, you’ve it said it hundreds of times before but never show it.”

He walked out to the lounge and Dan followed him sniffling. His eyes stung from crying so much anymore. There wasn’t a day in weeks he hadn’t cried. There wasn’t a day in weeks that he didn’t wish he could turn back time and stop this from happening.

Dan watched Phil pick a bag up and sling it over his shoulder.

“Wh- where are you go -going?” Dan asked staring at him, his stomach dropping.

“I don’t know. Somewhere that isn’t here where I’m constantly yelled at for everything I do.”

Phil started to head towards the door and Dan broke down. Sobs racked through his body causing him to shake visibly. Phil stopped and willed himself not to turn around and look at Dan because he was tired of this. With his hand on the doorknob, he turned it and was met with a force against his body.

Dan had run up to him and wrapped his arms around him and started to sob again into his book bag. He could barely speak but managed to stutter out the words “I love you, please don’t go.”

Phil froze. Dan hadn’t told him he loved him in a long time. There was a tone to Dan’s voice that sounded like utter heartbreak and sincerity and he didn’t know how to react. Gently Phil pried Dan off of him and turned around. Dan buried his face in his hands and sobbed harder, nearly rocking back and forth where he stood.

Phil sighed and hesitantly pulled Dan close and wrapped his arms around him. Dan sobbed into his shoulder and stuttered out “please” again. They sat there for a while until Dan calmed down remotely.

“We really have to talk about this Dan you know that.” Dan didn’t say anything and just held onto Phil tighter. “Dan, I’m serious.”

“I d- do love you…” Dan all but whispered and trailed off.

Phil sighed. “I know, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! you can find me on tumblr [@flymetomanchester](https://flymetomanchester.tumblr.com)


End file.
